


Sabriel Fluff Drabble #1

by Valkeri_Spirit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Borderline Wingkink, Castiel is mentioned - Freeform, Dean is mentioned, Fluff, Implied Asexual!Sam, M/M, No one loses their pants okay, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkeri_Spirit/pseuds/Valkeri_Spirit
Summary: I felt the fandom was lacking in asexual!Sam + Sabriel sooooo this was born!Description: Unadulterated Sabriel fluff that borderlines on smut but doesn't go all the way.





	Sabriel Fluff Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of angst so I think this might balance it out? We'll see I guess XD. Btw this fic was inspired by a conversation I had with my friend on the possibility of asexual!Sam and how he probably wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea of sex (etc).

Sam has known for a long time he didn’t enjoy sex like other people. Most people seemed to find pleasure in the act of pushing and pulling against another body, but Sam found more enjoyment in pleasuring someone else anyway he could. Sex or not. Paying attention and taking care of their needs was better than a quick fuck and dash. That’s not to say he didn’t enjoy the occasional one night stand when he needed to relax. Or taking what he needed from someone through rough sex occasionally. No, those things had their merits, but Sam was usually much more satisfied after a night of intimate attention compared to a good fuck.

Sam had never expressed those thoughts aloud before. Not even to Dean. It wasn't until he had ended up in a compromising position against a wall with the archangel Gabriel did he say it aloud. The situation had occurred in his room after another terrifying almost-death on Sam’s part. When desperate kisses through rushed breaths had turned into something more heated and sensual, Gabriel had started to let his hands wander down Sam’s body. Sam gently broke apart from him to move Gabriel’s hands back up to the sides of his sternum. Gabriel seemed to immediately have taken note of the nonverbal display of boundaries and kept his hands above Sam’s hips from that point forward. Sam had explained things to Gabriel once the makeout session had calmed down and became less frantic. Gabriel had fully understood and accepted what Sam was comfortable and uncomfortable with. Sam could not stop himself from grabbing Gabriel’s face with two hands and dragging the shocked archangel into a messy kiss at the time. That night had ended with Sam contentedly curled around Gabriel as they both slept in the comfort of each other.

It had been a little over eight months since that conversation, and Sam could not be happier that he had had it. Especially when he had a lap full of archangel who had no expectation of sex that night. It filled Sam with unadulterated excitement, and he took intense pleasure out of the intimacy and passion fueled by love and not lust from both parties involved.

Sam was relaxingly laid out on his bed shirtless and lazily running his hands along the oversized grey sweatshirt Gabriel was borrowing from him (Gabriel was wearing his own pants as Sam doubted he had any Gabriel would even remotely fit in). Sam found it absurdly adorable how, because the sleeves were so long on the shirt, Gabriel had rolled them up to his elbows. This wasn't the first time Sam had seen Gabriel wearing his clothes, but it _was_ the first time he had seen him in something that was not a jacket or hoodie.

Despite that innocent image, Gabriel was currently bent over him, lightly nipping and biting at the tanned skin of Sam’s neck he exposed to him. In addition to that, arching down from Gabriel’s back were two partly golden wings. Sam could never help his eyes from casually studying them whenever Gabriel brought them out. The wings were large enough to block out the light filtering into the dark bedroom from the Bunker’s hallway and most of Sam’s room that was behind Gabriel. Sam learned quickly that, despite his own theories, Gabriel’s wings were not just a pure glimmering gold. The undersides of Gabriel’s wings facing him were, but the top side was a dark metallic blue that bled into a dark muted gold at the tips of the sharp primary feathers.

Sam couldn't hold back the shiver that ripped him from his thoughts. Gabriel had bit down on his neck _hard_ and shifted his wings closer to Sam’s body, dragging the feathers against Sam’s skin. Gabriel’s feathers were the softest things Sam had ever had the luxury of feeling. Sam would best liken it to that each individual feather was made of pure silk. It was absolute torture to Sam, and he knew that Gabriel knew as much. Sam moved his hands from Gabriel’s sides to thread through the dark blue coverts of Gabriel’s wings. Two could play at this game. He dug his hands in deep, causing Gabriel to shiver above him, wings fluttering as they straightened out. At the same time, Gabriel moved his hands from clenching in the pillow under Sam’s head to trail across Sam’s chest.

Sam took his chance to sit up and dig his hands lower in Gabriel’s wings near the axillars. Gabriel curled his hands into fists against Sam’s chest. Sam had picked up bits and pieces of angel wing anatomy from what Gabriel had told him and what he could ask Castiel without making him awkward. He was aware wing grooming wasn’t necessarily a sexual act but could be read as such in certain circumstances. Sam also knew that wings were one of the few ways a human could touch an angel’s true form without going blind; therefore, they are also the most sensitive part of an angel while in a vessel. Which was clear by the way Gabriel was letting out little gasps as Sam threaded his fingers deep through the dark metallic blue and gold feathers. Sam felt as Gabriel cocooned him in his wings before dragging him the short distance into a kiss with an arm thrown behind Sam’s neck. Mid-way through the kiss, Gabriel removed one hand from Sam’s hair and the other from around Sam’s neck and ran his blunt fingernails down Sam’s sides.

Sam separated from the languid kiss with a groan at the sensations overwhelming him as he fell back heavily, head sinking into the pillow. Sam felt Gabriel follow him down and lightly kiss his neck before sitting up fully in his lap, one hand splayed over Sam’s tattoo and heart. Sam dropped his hands to Gabriel’s waist as the wings smoothly folded up behind his back. Sam cracked open one eye to see Gabriel smirking down at him, golden eyes glinting in the bright slivers of light falling across the bed and hair a complete mess. Though, Sam doubted his hair looked much better at the moment.

Under Gabriel’s intense gaze that didn't meet his own, Sam wanted to cover himself. Sam knew in moments like these, it was very unlikely Gabriel was looking at _him_ per say, but instead looking deeper and at his soul. Gabriel had told him once that he did such a thing occasionally when he was relaxed. Sam shifted awkwardly under Gabriel which dragged Gabriel’s eyes to his own. Before Sam could say something, Gabriel leaned down for a chaste kiss which Sam returned quickly tenfold.

Sam reached out to rest his hand on Gabriel’s cheek as he started to pulled away. Sam could feel where his scarred hand rubbed against Gabriel’s unblemished skin. Sam rubbed his thumb against Gabriel's skin, and watched as Gabriel leaned his head into the touch slightly. Gabriel slowly closed his eyes as he leaned even further into the touch, a complete look of trust on his face. Sam watched his features smooth out and wings fall and puff out.

Before he could ask what Gabriel wanted to do next, Gabriel had flopped heavily to the side of Sam with a huff. Gabriel’s legs were still laying over Sam’s but neither made a move to correct it. Sam was used to this routine, so he sat up as Gabriel spread a puffed out wing where Sam would be laying. The first time they had slept in the same bed, wings and all, Sam had been terrified to break them but Gabriel reassured him he couldn't break his wings by just sleeping on them. Sam laid back down, and Gabriel was soon tucking his head under Sam’s chin and curling his other wing over Sam as a makeshift blanket. Sam moved his arm to tangle his hand in Gabriel’s messy golden hair.

Sam laid there staring up at the ceiling until Gabriel yawned causing Sam to follow soon after. Sam looked down at him from the corner of his eye before lightly grabbing Gabriel’s hand that was slowly drawing symbols and patterns in the middle of his chest. Sam looked down affectionately at the form leaning their head on his chest just above his heart. Sam felt Gabriel hold on tighter to him with his wings and cuddle closer into Sam’s side. Sam tilted his head down to lightly kiss the top of Gabriel’s head before closing his eyes to finally fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nervous about posting this but I decided to throw caution to the wind. Keep comments kind please or they will be deleted


End file.
